I've just seen a face
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: We all know that Vegeta is overprotective of Bra, but what happens when Trunks comes home rather *different* then usual?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, peeps! I was listening to a song called 'I've just seen a face' by the Beatles. Okay, geez, they weren't famous for nothing! I like it. So, well anyways, I was listening to it, and got some good inspiration. And no, this will not be a B/V.  
  
I've just seen a face  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sigh" The door clicked and footsteps could be heard from the hallway of the C.C. manor.  
  
The Z senshi, with the exception of Trunks, sat at the table.  
  
"About time you arrived boy." Vegeta scowled.  
  
The eldest Brief child plopped down next to his father.  
  
"Where were you man?" Goten asked his best friend.  
  
"Work. Sigh" He leaned on his elbow and started at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you okay, Trunks?" Bra asked her brother.  
  
He just sighed, and continued smiling at the lamp. Vegeta started quizzically at his son. Could it be?  
  
He leaned on his elbow as well, mimicking Trunks' position, though looking at him, instead of the lamp. A smirk appeared on his face. Trunks glanced at his father. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. His son switched elbows sighed and smiled. The two started at each other. Silence creeped over everyone.  
  
"So," Vegeta asked. "does she have a smart ass?"  
  
"DAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"What I'm only asking!" He put his hands up in protest.  
  
His son gave him an unsure look, but sighed and smiled after that.  
  
"Yeah, real smart."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Vegeta clapped his hands together and smiled victoriously to himself. "I knew you would fall for the ass!!!"  
  
Trunks looked at his father with a playful 'I'm hurt' look.  
  
"Ass? What ass?" Goten asked in confusion.  
  
Vegeta frowned at the Son boy.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The boy's in love!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people for all the reviews; I wouldn't have guessed I get so many. ^^ I hope that this is good enough for you.  
  
;;Vegeta's thoughts;; &Trunks' thoughts&  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. What a surprise, eh? All I own is a DVD and the idea of this tale. ^Sticks tongue out at lawyers^  
  
I've just seen a face  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The clock flashed.  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Vegeta lay in his bed; the "woman's" head peacefully resting on his chest. Everyone was asleep.  
  
He was an exception though.  
  
The prince started at the ceiling.  
  
He was too worried to sleep.  
  
;; Who is this girl he fell in love with? Sure, I'm happy for him, but is she worthy? I have to make sure. I can't let him have a relationship with a brainless-;;  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?"  
  
The prince gazed down at his half-asleep wife.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Okay." Bulma laid her head back down.  
  
Vegeta kissed her forehead gently. He would never be able to confess to anyone, but she meant the world to him. She, and the kids.  
  
;; Maybe I should make sure that this gal is okay. But I have to do it in secret; he would just get hurt that I don't trust him. But I do. Then why am I going after him? Because you want to make sure that he choose well and it's not blind love. Then I don't trust him. But I do. I would trust him with my life. Then why don't you leave him alone? Aaaaaaaah!!!!!!! This is too confusing!!!!!;;  
  
~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fierce battle raged at the table.  
  
Each side was too proud, too strong to lose.  
  
"Ha! I got it!" The prince cried as he took the last piece of butter and spread it on his bread.  
  
"Augh!!!" Bulma slammed her fists down on the table. "Jerk!!! Where are your manners?"  
  
"I think I've left them on Vegetasei."  
  
Bra just shook her head. "Mom! Dad! Could you two stop acting like kids?"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
She just sighed and glanced at Trunks.  
  
He was staring at the lamp again, while his hand tried to feed him.  
  
Unsuccessfully.  
  
The spoon of cereal kept on bumping into his left cheek, which was now wet from all the milk.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, Trunks?"  
  
"Sigh Yeah sis?"  
  
"Uh, never mind."  
  
Vegeta also saw Trunks.  
  
;; Depressing;;  
  
He took his wrist and led it to his mouth.  
  
;; Sigh I have a feeling he is going to be like this for a while;;  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"What is the name of this 'girl' you fell in love with?"  
  
&Oh, he means the most gorgeous name in the world. &  
  
"Lrig Ytterpa."  
  
"Lra Ytte?"  
  
;; What a tongue twister;;  
  
&What a beautiful name to match such beautiful body and soul. &  
  
"Lrig Ytterpa, dad."  
  
;; Better write that down.;;  
  
& Something smells funny about this&  
  
"Dad? Why on earth are you asking her name?"  
  
;;Oh-oh;;  
  
"Uh, why on earth shouldn't I? I have the right to know!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
;;Phew, that was close!;; 


End file.
